KOMAINU
by Ran Jyuusan13
Summary: Sang dewa anjing akan segerah menjemput calon istrinya yang berasal dari dunia manusia. benar benar sebuah takdir yang tk terduga.
1. Prolog

**KOMAINU**

Disclamer : Moidori Yuma

Pairing : Ranmaru X OC, Ginji X OC

Genre : Romance, Drama, slice of life, supranatural, fantasy.

Author : Ran_Jyuusan13

Warning : OC, Canon, abal, gaje, agak ooc, typo bertebaran.

Prolog

 **TAKDIR TAK AKAN BISA DIRUBAH, TAPI JALANYA TAKDIR BISA KITA TENTUKAN SENDIRI**

 **by : Yukiji**

Malam sunyi dan gelap, awan mendung menghiasi langit malam.

Angin mulai terasa kencang dan dingin.

Gadis kecil berambut dark blue ini sedang berlari dengan sangat terburu buru, mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, jadi dia cepat cepat pulang agar tidak kehujanan.

"Uuk.. ukk.." anak itu berhenti dan mendengar suara anjing.

"Uukk.. " suara itu tak terdengar seperti anjing liar yang ganas melainkan anjing yang sedang terluka.

Gadis kecil itu berlari mengikuti asal suara itu, dan gadis kecil itu terbelalak saat melihat seekor anjing berbulu merah dengan kaki yang bermuran darah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kata gadis kecil itu sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu.

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat tubuh anjing itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukanya.

"Kau terluka, aku akan membawa mu pulang" katanya sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu.

Dia membawa Anjing itu kedekapanya dan berlari dengan cepat, tak lama kemudian dia sampai disebuah rumah yang sederhana.

Dia membuka pintu itu dan membawa anjing itu masuk juga.

"Tadaima.." katanya

Setelah itu ada seorang wanita yang muncul dari dalam.

"Okaeri, kau terlambat pulang Yukiji" kata wanita itu sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Gomennasai, tadi aku menemukan anjing ini dia terluka maka dari itu aku membawa dia kemari" jawabnya sambil melihati anjing yang dia bawa.

Wanita itu menatap anjing itu dengan tatapan kasihan dia juga tak tega melihat makhluk itu terluka.

"Ya sudah bawa dia masuk, obati lukanya Kaa-san akan mencarikan dia makanan" katanya sambil berlalu.

Gadis kecil bernama Yukiji itu membawa anjing itu keruang tengah dia meletakan pelan anjing itu di bantal duduk.

"Sebentar ya.. aku akan mengambil obat" Yukiji berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang ada disudut ruangan dan mengambil beberapa obat merah dan perban.

Setelah dia mengambil barang barang yang diperlukan dia kembali kepada anjing itu.

"Aku tidak tau apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi.. aku akan berusaha merawat mu" katanya mengelus tubuh anjing itu.

Mata emerald itu terbuka dengan cepat, dia melihat kesana kemari memastikan ada dimana dia.

"Huh.. mimpi itu lagi" Yukiji bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk pergi bekerja.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi tentang anjing itu, aku jadi penasaran karena dia hilang tiba-tiba setelah luka kakinya sembuh" katanya sambil melamunkan mimpi tadi.

Mimpi yang aneh tapi nyata kenangan masa lalu yang kembali bangkit ke permukaan.

Matahari bersinar dengan terik seorang pria berambut merah sedang berdiri menghadap ke laut.

"Doushita Ranmaru?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dari belakang.

"Aku akan segerah menjemputnya" katanya.

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum singkat mendengar perkataanya.

"Aaa.."

#TBC


	2. Permohonan

**Beberapa minggu yang lalu**...

Pria berambut putih ini sedang mengemasi barang barangnya, entah akan kemana dia pergi.  
Dengan membawa bawaannya dia berjalan menuju lobi penginapan itu.

"Ginji-san!" Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut cokelat memanggilnya.

"Doushita Aoi-san?" Tanyanya  
"Ginji-san apa kau mau pergi?" Tanya Aoi padanya.

"Haik.. saya harus kembali ke Orio-ya sebentar" jawabnya dengan ringan.

"Orio-ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana?" Tanya Aoi semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya saya juga kurang tau apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya Ranmaru sedang dalam masalah yang besar" jelasnya.

Aoi membelalakan mata saat Ginji menyebut nama

"RANMARU"  
Aoi terdiam sekjab.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu" katanya dengan tegas.

"Demo.. Aoi-san harus tetap disini atau Oodana-sama akan memarahi saya"

"Tidak usah khawatir aku akan meminta izin padanya, lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Iso Hime-sama aku akan membantu Ginji-san dan Ranmaru saat kalian sedang dalam kesulitan" jelas Aoi yang membuat Ginji menjadi yakin.

Senyuman manis mengembang pada sisi bibir Ginji, dia mengangguk pelan.  
"Wakarimasuta"

Kapal terbang yang bertuliskan "Tenjin" di layarnya mendarat disebuah dermaga laut di daerah selatan.  
Atau lebih tepatnya disebuah bagunan luas berwarna dominasi merah, yang terkenal dengan sebutan Orio-ya.

Aoi dan Ginji mulai turun dari kapal dan mereka mendapati banyak orang yang datang menyambut mereka.

"Ginji ! Ojou-chan" teriak tengu berambut ungu.  
Dia berlari kearah mereka dengan raut wajah yang agak panik

"Dousita Hatori-san?" Tanya Aoi binggung.

Nafas Hatori masih tersenggal-senggal dan bicaranya juga masih terdengar susah.

"Ano Ranmaru.."

Hatori membawa Ginji dan Aoi kesebuah ruangan yang sudah sangat tidak asing bagi mereka.

Dan disana ada seorang pria berambut merah panjang bergelombang sedang terduduk di sudut ruangan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ranmaru !" Perkataan Ginji membuat pria itu menghadap kearahnya.

"Ginji, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku dengar kamu sedang dalam masalah besar jadi saya datang kesini untuk tau yang sebenarnya" jelas Ginji yang duduk didepan Ranmaru.

Ranmaru hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.  
Dan tiba-tiba wajah itu memerah sama seperti warna rambutnya.

"Doushitta Ranmaru? Wajahmu memerah apa kau demam?" Tanya Aoi yang muncul dari belakang.

"Emmm..." Ranmaru tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Haaaaaaa...!" Ginji dan Aoi melongo setelah mendengar cerita Ranmaru

"Apa kau Yakin?" Tanya Ginji yang sangat tidak yakin.

"Itu permintaan dari para Hachiyo, aku harus bagaimana lagi" jawabnya dengan pasrah.

"Tapi apa kau sudah punya keputusan yang tepat Ranmaru?" Tanya Aoi yang juga tak kalah ragu.

"Entahlah aku juga masih binggung"

Ranmaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bawah dan wajahnya mulai memerah dan tersipu malu.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku tidak mungkin menikah sekarang"

#TBC

 _ **Waaaaaaaaaaa...**_

 _ **Lama banget gk up gomen lama... soalnya Ran sibuk banget ma tugas sekolah..**_

 _ **Tugas banyak banget silih berganti gk ada hentinya ..**_

 _ **Jadi gomen kalau chapter ini sedikit dan kesannya bikin penasaran maklum biar SURPRISE**_

 _ **Tunggu aja kejutanya.**_

 _ ***note**_  
 _ **Gomen kalo ada typo ^-^**_


	3. Yukiji

Mata ruby itu menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan malas.  
Gadis itu memegangi sebuah biola yang selalu dia bawa, benda yang telah mejadi temanya selama ini.

Yukiji P.O.V

Aku memegang biola yang Jiji berikan padaku.  
Jiji dia adalah pria tua yang merawatku setelah ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Tsubaki Shiro pria tua yang cukup gila menurutku, dia membesarkan ku bersama dengan cucunya Tsubaki Aoi.

Bagiku mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat aku sayangi.  
Jiji merawatku karena dia tau kalau aku bisa melihat ayakashi, dan dia bilang padaku kalau manusia yang bisa melihat ayakashi itu mudah untuk diserang.

Maka dari itu dia mengajariku bermain musik dan Aoi-nee diajari Memasak.

Walaupun Aoi-nee dan aku diajari hal yang berbeda tapi kita tujuannya tetap sama, aku tidak mengerti kenapa jiji mengajari hal seperti itu.

Tapi saat aku memainkan alat musik apapun, ayakashi yang ada didekatku menjadi lebih tenang bahkan mereka bisa menuruti kata kataku.

Karena kehebatanku bermain musik jiji memberikanku biola ini, biola yang sudah cukup tua tapi masih memiliki suara yang indah.

"Huh... Yosh.. ganbatte" aku membuka jendela kamarku menatap dunia luas yang kejam ini.

Drrtt... drttt.. drttt...

Aku melihat ponsel ku yang ada diatas meja bergetar, aku mengambilnya dan menganggkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Moshi moshi Yukiji desu.. Aaa saya akan datang, tenang saja. Baiklah sampai jumpa"  
Aku menutup panggilan itu dan menghela nafas.

Aku menutup mataku sejenak dan menarik napas pelan.  
"Jiji doakan aku bisa"

Aku membuka mata dan melangkah keluar.

Disisi lain lebih tepatnya dialam gaib Ranmaru masih termenung memikirkan apa yang menjadi beban di pikirannya sekarang.

"Apa aku harus mencarinya?" Katanya ragu.

Dia mulai mengingat sosok gadis kecil bermata Ruby yang telah mengobatinya itu.

"Huhh..."

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ketatami dan menghadap kearah langit-langit.  
Dia memejamkan matanya, menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

Tiba tiba dia menginggat sesuatu.

"Jika kau tidak memiliki tempat datanglah padaku, kau bisa tinggal bersama ku selamanya"

Ranmaru langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk dengan cepat.

"Aku akan datang padamu Yukiji... aku akan menagih semua janjimu "

#TBC

 ** _Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek dan agak gk jelas._**  
 ** _Jujur Ran binggung mau nulis apa ^-^_**

 ** _Ok kalo gitu sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya._**

 ** _再见_**


End file.
